


Misfits In Los Santos

by ZombieHeartsQueen



Category: Achievement Hunter, Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fire, Healing, Los Santos, M/M, Mind Manipulation, a bit of a slow burn, achievement hunter - Freeform, poison touch, powers au, the first 6 chapters are basically character intros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieHeartsQueen/pseuds/ZombieHeartsQueen
Summary: Gifts. Abilities. Superpowers.They have many names but whatever you call them, you can't deny that you've always wanted one.But what happens with you're born with one that only causes problems? A unnatural burden you must hide from everyone?This is the story of a fiery jersey boy, a man who can heal but only at the cost of another life, a human puppet master, a Brit who can destroy anything he touches, a man with a poisonous touch and the memory altering boss who brings them all together.





	1. Michael Jones, A Flaming Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Achievement Hunter Fic! 
> 
> If you have any suggestions, feel free to comment! I'm open to constructive criticism! 
> 
> This first 6 chapters will be character background and Introduction to each of the AH boys, sorry if it's a bit of a slow burn. 
> 
> Feel free to suggest plot points or characteristics for the boys!

Michael Jones.

A name unknown to Los Santos, however, it's almost famous back in new Jersey. 

Michael was in grade 5 when he first discovered his ability to conjure fire. He sat amongst his peers in a classroom he hated. Michael didn't understand why school was even mandatory, all it did was bore, confuse and anger him. The little assholes sitting beside him didn't help either. Jace was always making fun of him for not being as smart as the other kids. 

Michael's mother had warned him countless times to watch his temper or he'd get in trouble with the principal, but seriously, this kid would not SHUT UP! 

"Hah, you're seriously still on that question? I'm a whole page ahead of you, jones!" 

Michael growled, twisted in his chair and swung his arm at the boy. He wasn't quite sure what he was trying to accomplish, hit him maybe? But what did happen took everyone by surprise. 

Fire. 

Fire covered Jace's desk and burned brightly in front of the two shocked children.

Michael's heart stopped. Where did that come from? His hand was just in the middle of it, how did he not feel any pain? Any heat? 

"FIRE! FIRE! MISS, LOOK THERES FIRE!" Little Melody shrieks from the front of the room, point back at Michael and Jace. 

Finally snapping out of the trace Jace jumped away and ran to the corner of the room, as did all the other children sitting near by. But not Michael. Michael wasn't scared of the fire, he was hypnotized by it, just staring at it in all its beauty. Michael had never seen fire up close like this before and he was in love. 

"Michael! Drop and roll!" The teacher yells

Michael looked back at her in confusion, just now noticing she had crossed the room with a blanket to try and snuff out the flames. 

"Huh? Why?" 

That's when he looks down and notices it. The fire had spread and caught his pants on fire. That only confused the boy more. His heart didn't beat in fear like he knows it should and it didn't hurt or burn like he'd seen the actors on tv portray. 

He quickly pat and swiped at his legs to try and make it go away, but nothing happened. Annoyed, Michael glared at his legs and waved his hand over the flames and suddenly, they were gone. 

Michael looked up for an explanation, a window open providing wind or something like it but found nothing. There was no answer to how the flames went out. The teacher was frantically trying to put out the fire on the desk and paying him no attention, his fellow students were either hidding under desks or out in the hallway. 

"How did this happen?" Miss T asks, finally getting rid of the flames 

"Michael did it!" Jace yells, pointing at him from under the desk he used for shelter. 

Michael opened his mouth to protest but before he could get a word in, Miss T was already dragging him to the office, giving him a lecture on how he could have killed someone. 

If it were any other situation, he would have fought back, would have defended himself. But this wasn't normal. Michael couldn't help but wonder...did he do it? 

His life became increasingly difficult from that day forward. He was suspended for a whole month and in that month Michael discovered that he did, in fact, cause the fire. Ever since the incident in the classroom, a mysterious fire would appear whenever his temper flared too hot. He got in trouble countless times for setting things on fire and his parents were getting more and more furious when he couldn't provide any sort of lighter or match for them to confiscate. 

They thought he was lying, hiding a lighter somewhere and setting fire to things on purpose. Boy did Michael wish they would just believe him when he said it was magic. 

It wasn't of course. Magic wasn't real. But it was the only explanation a 10 year old could come up with. 

However, when Michael's parents got fed up, years, many fires and suspensions later, they tried to send him away. They began to believe that he believed he could do magic. Either that or their son was a pyromaniac. That being said, they decided the best plan of action either way would be to send him to a psychiatric care unit. Or as Michael soon realized, a fancy named nut house. Big mistake. 

A now 13 year old Michael became furious. How could his parents just send him away!? They were supposed to help him, protect him, LOVE him. But no, he became too much of a nuisance so they were just gonna send him away. Maybe earn some pity point from their friends while they're at it. 

After hours of screaming his voice raw, crying warm tears and literally feeling his heart split in two, Micheal finally took his final blow. 

"I WISH I NEVER EVEN HAD YOU!" 

Everyone froze. 

His father dropped his glass of water

His mother covered her mouth, instantly regretting her words 

And Michael's heart shattered. 

He felt anxiety rise in his chest and the tears began to pool in his eyes. His knees became weak, begging him to just fall and just let the emotions consume him. His hands shook where they rest at his sides and his feet moved on their own accord. 

Michael has a vague memory of someone calling his name as he sprinted to his room. 

Once inside, the hurt swirled in his body, fighting for control against the fiery anger that was trying to take over. 

Michael curled his fingers into a fist, doing the only thing he could think of and punched his wall with all his might. 

Pulling away, a little more clear headed, Michael opened his watery eyes and froze. What had he done? 

Fire. Fire that spread so rapidly he didn't even realize it was there until it completely consumed his bedroom. The house was burning and his parents where downstairs oblivious. Every voice in his head was screaming at him to yell for them. To warn them of what was to come. But the fire inside the boy screamed louder. And what it wanted was far more terrifying than any horror flick the boy had ever seen. 

"Let them burn." It whispered in his ear 

"They don't love you" It proclaimed 

"They would let you burn if the tables were turned" it sneered. 

Michael took a deep breath and sat down in the middle of his burning room. The fire wouldn't hurt him, the fire was his friend. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael sat cross legged in his apartment in Los Santos, staring down at the newspaper clipping in his hand. 

The headline reads:  
"13 Year Old Boy Kills Parents in House fire Before Going Missing" 

After the fire, Michael fled before cops arrived. He lived on the streets of Jersey for years, police looking for him at every turn. Eventually, Michael stole enough money and moved to Los Santos: the worlds crime hotspot. The only place he could blend in. A place where he could be just an arsonist, and not the crazy kid who murdered his parents. 

He feels his heart once again pang with regret as he stares at the picture of his once home, now burnt to the ground. 

He's older now, more mature and able to control his fire, however he's scared. Not because of his ability, the fire ever worried him. No, what scared the man was that if he were to go back in time, back to that moment, back to the fire that killed his parents...

If Michael could go back, he's not sure whether or not he would change anything. He's not positive that if he had control over his fire like he does now, if he would save his parents. That's what truly has him terrified.


	2. Ryan Haywood, The Puppet master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how James became The Vagabond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos!!! Xoxo
> 
> Remember to let me know if you note any mistakes or you have any ideas for plot points! <3

Ryan Haywood got everything he wanted. 

Other parents or family friends called him spoiled, children in the neighbourhood called him lucky. However, the next door neighbours called him evil. 

Ryan's parents always assumed they were being over dramatic, just hating their son for the sake of it. But boy, oh boy, were Ryan's parents oblivious. 

You've all heard the tails of Voodoo dolls: controlling someone with magic and a replica of the person. I'm sure you're also aware of mind control: making a person do your bidding. Well, back when Ryan still went by James, one night would prove to him how real those tails actually were.

 

"James! Give it back! It's mine!" 

James rolled his eyes at Jon. They had always lived next door to each other but James never got used to how bossy his neighbour was. 

"It's my turn! You've had it all day" James declared, hugging the toy train to his chest. The 10 year olds were spending their hot, Georgian weekend playing with Jon's train set he kept in the basement. Both boys loved the set but constantly argued over the one train car that could move on its own, it came with a remote control and was their favourite in the whole set. 

"Too bad, it's MY train car, therefore I get to make the rules!" Jon declared, obviously very proud, believing he'd won the battle. 

Jon stepped forward, grabbed onto the train car and pulled. James narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip, not letting go. James didn't have any problems sharing toys usually, however, James knew it was his turn and he wasn't going to give up. 

In a tug of war game that seemed to last forever, the boys glared into each other's eyes, neither wanting to let go. Jon growled, grabbing onto the guard rails at the back of the train car just as James tightened his grip on the front of the train. Both boys pulled as hard as they could and before he even realized it, James was falling. He stumbled back and tripped, his back smashing into a book case and nocking all the old toys and bored games off its shelves as both the boy and the bookcase went tumbling to the ground. After the loud crash of impact, James sat up, annoyed. He wasn't actually hurt, however, he was rather angry that his friend had cause his fall. He looked to his hand and saw the front of the train had broken off and the rest of the train, minus the guard rail in Jon's hand, laid broken on the ground between the two fallen boys. 

James went to stand up and tell on his friend for causing such a scene when his hand fell on an unfamiliar toy. 

Huh? What's this? It was a very realistic looking Jon doll. James had never seen this before, he practically lived at the boys house, how had he never seen this toy before? James knew all of Jon's toys and knew for a fact his friend didn't own any dolls. 

"Oh my gosh, what happened? Are you boys okay!?" Jon's mom practically screamed as she entered the basement. She must have heard the bookcase crash. 

"It's James fault! He tried to hit he so I shoved him back!" Jon called out, bringing forth fake tears to sell his lie. 

"No I didn't!" James defended, but it was no use. Jon's mom always believed her son's lies. Always. Jon's mom glared at James and told him he needed to go home. 

James scowled at the two as he marched up the basement stairs and out the door. It wasn't until he reached his bedroom back at his house that he realized he's brought the Jon doll with him. 

James sat down on his bed, inspecting the doll. This is when James noticed that it looked just like the dolls of his parents that had mysteriously appeared in his room several days earlier. Weird. 

"Why don't you have a bookcase fall on YOU? Huh? How would you feel then?" James bitterly whispered at the doll before chucking it across his room in anger. 

It wasn't until the next day that he found out what he'd done. 

 

3 am read his bedside clock. 3 am and someone was making an awful racket outside. James groggily got out of bed to inspect what all the commotion was about and froze when he got to his window. 

An Ambulance. James had never seen one up close before, and it was parked in front of Jon's house. 

"Oh, sweetie, come here" his mom said, entering his room. 

"What happened?" He asked his mom, backing away from the window and into her arms. 

She guided the two of them to his bed and sat them down before she explained. 

"Oh. Hunny, Jon's hurt pretty badly, he's gotta go to the hospital for a couple days" 

James looked at her, confused. What happened? He was completely fine earlier. Seeming to notice his confusion, his mom continued to explain. 

"He tripped over some toys and bashed into a big bookcase in his room. The giant case fell on top of him and his was trapped there until his mom went to check on him. The poor thing could've been crushed" his mom said, clearly upset about his friend. 

James heart stopped. Not because his friend was hurt, no he was upset about that, maybe even a little worried he wouldn't be okay, but that's not what took James breath away. James turned his head to look at the Jon doll he's thrown across the room earlier. 

"Why don't you have a bookcase fall on YOU? Huh?" The words echoed in his head as he stared down at the mysterious toy. 

Did he do this? 

 

Weeks later, after her son was brought home, Jon's mom told James he was no longer welcome in their home. She blamed him for the accident and everyone other than James himself told her that was ridiculous. This was of course because nobody knew the truth. No one knew that James had done it. The small boy had gone over that night over and over in his head and after gaining more information from his own mother, he came to a conclusion. 

It had to be his fault. 

The details were too much to be a coincidence. James had even overheard a medic say it was almost like Jon had been thrown across the room. 

Thrown like Ryan threw the doll that night. 

He needed more evidence, he decided. You can't close a case without testing the facts. He grabbed a hold of his fathers life like doll that he had kept ever since he found it and brought it with him downstairs. Once at the landing, James took a deep breath and brought the doll to his face. 

"Let us have a cat" he whispered. 

To anyone else that would sound like an untrustworthy test, but James, he knew it was the most meaningful one he could do. You see, James' father hated cats. Hated all pets in general to be honest. Ever since James could remember, his father had been very strict on the fact that they would never EVER be getting a pet. One time, his father had even threatened to divorce his mother if either of them asked again. An empty threat, they thought, but were never quite positive. Anyway, the point was, his dad would NEVER just say yes to getting a cat out of nowhere so, James' father should say no. 

James walked into the living room where his parents sat, watching tv, and he took a deep breath. This was it, the moment of truth. James shook his head, feeling silly. Of course his dad would say no. James being able to control people using mysterious dolls? Yeah right! 

"Hey dad, can we get a cat?" 

"Yeah, sure, lets go to the shelter tomorrow after school" 

James' jaw dropped at the same moment his mother spit out her water. 

"What?" They both asked in unison. 

"I said yes?" His father answered, giving the two of them a look like they were acting weird. A look like they weren't the one who just went against 10 years of fights and arguments for no apparent reason. 

James looked down at the doll in his hand and the realization hit him. 

He could have whatever he wanted. 

 

Years of practice with the dolls only proved to make James more dangerous. Now 16, He had a collection of the dolls hidden away in his room. Each a different face and outfit, looking like a classmate, family member or even a couple strangers who've angered him on the streets. Each doll had a history. 

Some, were harmless.

The teachers was used to give him straight A's, win class prizes and even to get himself out of gym class a couple times. 

The waitress from the local diner provided him with treats and soft drinks and he never had to pay a dime. 

His parents were used to get all the best toys and gadgets and to get out of doing any chores. 

There were, however, several dolls with a lot darker of a history...

Many cats and dogs on the street had been mysteriously dying...no one could explain it. 

The man who got James' father fired, hung himself suddenly one evening... He had not history of depression.

The bully down the street mysteriously got into a car crash the day after beating James up on the school yard...the police never figured out what caused the crash. 

Deep down, James knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself. Why had he been given this power if he hadn't been intended to use it? 

~~~~~~~~~~

Now going by his middle name, Ryan roamed the streets of Los Santos. As he grew older, police began to get suspicious of how all the mysterious deaths in their small town in Georgia always seemed to have a connection to him. 

He had much better control over his powers now. He could create a doll instantly and could manipulate a person to move and do whatever he wanted just by moving a limb on the doll. Wanted someone to walk into a dark alley? All he needed to do was move the dolls legs as if it were walking. 

As he grew up, Ryan realized he earned a sadistic sort of pleasure through controlling people. 

Everyone was at his mercy. He could move, manipulate or kill whoever he wanted without moving more than his hands. 

Thanks to local news, 'The vagabond' became the mysterious name that followed his kills. Untraceable, unexplainable and unprosecutable became the traights known to be a vagabond murder. 

Ryan loved his gift. He could have whatever he wanted. However, he still felt a...empty sort of loneliness? He didn't understand it, he could make anyone like him and yet...deep down, he really needed someone. Not someone he had control over, no. He just wanted someone who liked him for him, someone he didn't need to use a doll on. Someone...like a real friend. 

But Ryan would never admit that out loud.


End file.
